Bedroom Hymns
by infinitelovex
Summary: / Cause this is his body, this is his love, such selfish prayers and I can't get enough / Stiles leaves Beacon Hills due to his guilt over Allison's death and ends up in Mystic Falls. The nogitsune left Stiles with a little present: He's no longer completely human and has a resistance to vampires. What happens when the Beacon Hills wolves come to get him back? Heroes will fall.


**A/N: It was bound to happen eventually. **

Bedroom Hymns

Flowers were placed near the grave and sobs could be heard throughout the graveyard. Her best friends were all gathered closest to her headstone, her father standing beside them. As the rain began to fall, people slowly began to scatter to their cars, leaving her father and best friends as the last ones there. They didn't bother to pull out umbrellas; they were already numb. Every story ends, however, and as the crossbow was set on top of her headstone, they knew this story had just reached the last word on the last page. Allison Argent was dead.

…

It had been two days since the funeral. Nothing had changed in those two days, though; Allison was dead and she couldn't be brought back. Guilt was felt among the group of best friends, though Stiles felt it the worst. It never left him; he breathed it in, never being able to get the clean air he needed. It was pollution he was swallowing every day. He closed himself off, not allowing anyone to see how desperately he needed help. He had never meant for anyone to get hurt, though every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was driving that knife into his best friend's stomach. He could've killed Scott; he _did_ get Allison killed. Even if it wasn't his own hands driving the sword into Allison's chest, it was the nogitsune and the nogitsune had been a part of him. The nogitsune had warned him that everyone he cared about would die, and they nearly had.

"Stiles?"

He barely acknowledged the word, glancing over at the person standing in the doorway.

"Son, I'm worried about you. I know she was one of your best friends, but-."

"Dad, I'm fine," Stiles interrupted, giving his father a look. He obviously wasn't fine but why would he force anyone else to worry about him? "I'll be okay, honestly."

Stiles was given a look of doubt but was left alone nonetheless. The small smile he had pasted on his face in an attempt to satisfy his father had been completely wiped off. As Stiles glanced around his room, all the strings torn off the wall, everything seemingly back to normal, he made his decision. He needed to leave Beacon Hills.

As soon as the idea had surfaced, he had jumped off the bed and quietly shut his door. He popped open the suitcase that sat in the back of his closet and began filling it with old shirts and jeans. He knew he had to do this. He had to get away for just a little while. This would be the first time he'd leave his best friend behind and that wasn't something he was looking forward to. He and Scott were practically brothers and Stiles couldn't imagine leaving him to rot in Beacon Hills, while he himself was off running around god only knows where. This was the first time Stiles was about to be selfish, though and he needed it.

…

Stiles turned the jeep onto a road, not quite sure where he was at this point. He had left Beacon Hills days ago, leaving a message on Scott's phone that he was alive and that he just needed to get away for a while. The guilt Stiles had felt in Beacon Hills hadn't quite left him but he hoped it would come to pass eventually. As he moved his hand to change the station on the radio, the jeep started sputtering and came to a stop.

"What the hell? Seriously," He groaned, putting a hand to his head before cautiously opening the door and hopping out. Despite the fact that he was no longer in Beacon Hills, Stiles couldn't help but feel nervous being out alone at night. He knew there had to be werewolves in other places and with the things he had dealt with in the past year, there was probably a lot more than just that roaming around at night. He lifted up the hood and made a face as he realized he would either have to sit in the jeep and call someone or attempt to fix it himself. He made possibly the easiest decision in his life and shut the hood and ran back into the jeep, shutting the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief before the hairs on the back of his neck started prickling. Someone was in there with him.

His eyes flickered to the rearview mirror and all he saw was a smug smile before everything went black.

…

He awoke the next day, his neck stiff. He let out a groan before sitting up and managing to open his eyes.

"He's awake," A voice to his left called out.

Stiles's eyes began to focus and he very nearly rolled his eyes. He was just a magnet for danger.

Two men approached him, both moving much faster than humanly possible. Correction: He was a magnet for _supernatural_ danger. They both stared at him for a bit, and he began to grow impatient.

"I didn't realize I was _that_ attractive," Stiles commented, unable to bite back his sarcasm.

"Did you really have to get a mouthy one? I already have to deal with you," One of the men commented, rolling his eyes.

The other man ignored the insult and moved closer to Stiles, grabbing his head. "I really do apologize for this."  
Stiles let out a gasp as the man leaned down and bit into his neck. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but he definitely wasn't expecting the man to hiss and pull away, spitting out the blood.

"What the bloody hell is he?" The man spat, before grabbing Stiles's head and forcing him to make eye contact. "Tell me what you are."

Stiles looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm a human. You know, the world is populated with a bunch of us."

The other man who had been somewhat quiet rolled his eyes. "I don't think you seem to realize just how disposable you are."

"What I think is that if I was really that disposable you would've already killed me," Stiles snapped getting irritated. If they were going to kill him, he'd appreciate it if they would hurry up and do it and stop stalling.

One of the men opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the door being opened and slammed against the wall. "Really, Damon? I leave you alone with him for two seconds and you two take some human?"

The man who had bitten Stiles rolled his eyes. "Always the pleasure, Elena."

The girl in the doorway, Elena, grimaced. "Your definition of pleasure is different than mine, Enzo." She turned away from the guys and moved towards Stiles who was still sitting on the couch, not sure what to think at this point.

She leaned in and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, making sure they were making full eye contact before speaking. "You will forget this all and go back home."

Stiles sat still for a moment before giving her a weird look. "Well…I'm pretty positive I didn't forget any of this and I know that going back home is definitely not on my agenda."

Elena sat back looking stunned. She turned to Damon and gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell? Did he train himself to resist compulsion?"

The man, Damon, frowned. "No, it's more than just resisting compulsion. His blood tastes vile; there's something really off with him."

Stiles didn't know if he should be offended or not. Elena turned to look at him again before making a quick decision. "Maybe we should let him stay at the boardinghouse for a bit just until we can get Bonnie to come see him."

Damon immediately shook his head. "Don't you know better than to invite strangers into our home?"

"I invited you in," She retorted, gently pushing him before taking a seat next to Stiles. "Come on, Damon, I'll watch him most of the time, you and Enzo can go do whatever it is that you two do."

"That is by far the most brilliant plan you've ever come up with. He's not going to hurt her, mate. She can handle herself for the time being," Enzo butted in.

"If I'm not here then vampire Barbie is. That's the only way he's staying here," Damon sighed, giving in. Elena nodded her head and grabbed Stiles's arm, quickly leading him away from the two.

As soon as she was sure they were out of earshot, she shot him a suspicious look. "I don't know what you are, but if you try to kill any of us, just know that we're a lot stronger than you'll ever be. We can kill you faster than you can take a breath. Remember that." She shoved him inside of the cellar in the basement and didn't bother to give him a second glance as she walked away.

Stiles groaned. He had left one supernatural town for another. That was just his luck too. He had no idea why everything the vampires had tried wasn't working on him. He obviously wasn't going to kill any of them. He had never felt more alone in his life. He needed to go home.

It wasn't until hours later when Stiles had become lost in his guilt again that he heard footsteps. He was too tired to bother to stand up and peak out the small window, so he opted for laying his head on the cold floor, praying this would be over soon.

"Hey," A voice greeted. Stiles turned his head to look in the direction of the sound and was surprised to see that it was Elena. He hadn't expected her to come down, not with the way she had threatened him earlier.

"Look, I'm too tired to listen to you threaten my life again," He stated, barely moving his head off the floor.

She let out a slight laugh, much to his surprise. She was so damn confusing. He could've compared her to Lydia. His heart seemed to sink at the thought of her. He knew she had to have hated him by this point. If it weren't for him, Allison would be alive and the two girls would be shopping or something. He had killed Lydia's best friend and there was nothing he could do to get her back. He hated himself for it. He should've been stronger; he should've fought the nogitsune off.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I genuinely still don't know what you are, but I can feel the guilt from half a mile away. You're radiating with it. If you're capable of feeling that much guilt, I'm not sure you're as much of a threat to us as Damon seems to think," Elena stated, sitting against the outside of the cellar door.

"I wouldn't be so sure," He let out a humorless laugh. "I killed my friend."

Elena paused to listen to his heartbeat before making a sound of disagreement. "I don't think you did, though. The guilt is still there, but it's not that kind of guilt. This is something different, something I know better than anyone."

Stiles sat up at that and moved closer to the door, leaning his back against it. "I could sit here and tell you my entire story, but would it make a difference? She's still dead either way and I can't bring her back." He can feel a knot in the back of his throat and knows that he's on the brink of breaking down. He also knows that he can't break down here, though. This is the wrong place and time to even think of it, so he does what he's best at and pushes back the overwhelming emotions.

"Did you love her?" Elena asked after a moment.

Stiles practically choked. "Oh no. She is- was my best friend's ex-girlfriend, except I don't think they ever stopped loving each other. She meant so much to every single one of my friends and I got her killed. That's all there is to it."

"Aha," Elena called out, "see, there it is. You _got _her killed; you didn't kill her yourself."

"Does it really make that much of a difference? It's my fault all the same," Stiles pointed out, not understanding why Elena was being so optimistic.

"What if I tell you a story? Will you let me in a little more then?" She asked.

"Why would you tell me anything? You were just threatening my life a few hours ago."

Elena let out a sigh. "I'm going to tell you the story, anyway. I haven't opened up to anyone about this in a long time. I know the guilt you're feeling better than anyone because, well, I've gotten more than half the people I care about killed and I can't do anything about it. They're all dead. They're never coming back. Still don't want to know my story?"

He couldn't deny that that had sparked his interest a little. She seemed to take his silence as a yes and continued.

"In the past few years I've gotten my adoptive parents, my real parents, my aunt, and someone who was as close to being a father as possible all killed. That's six people. Trust me when I say I know the guilt you're feeling."

Stiles couldn't help but feel guilty for misjudging her. Elena sighed from the other side of the door. "Okay, I did _not _tell you that story so you could feel guilty over me. Don't feel guilty. I can't say that I've completely moved on from it but I know that it's not all my fault now."

"I have a feeling your situations were a lot different from mine," Stiles stated, unable to push away the bitterness he was feeling.

"Okay, fine, then tell me your story. Show me just how different our situations are."

"I don't know if I can open up about it yet. I haven't even talked to my best friend yet and I've known him my entire life. He and I are there for each other through everything and I couldn't be there for him this time. They all probably hate me. I left to get away from the guilt but here I am, still drowning in it," He admitted, staring down at his hands.

Elena felt a wave of sympathy crash through her body. "I'm going to make sure we get Bonnie here within the next day or so and after she checks you over, I'll move you to a bed, no matter what Damon says. This isn't right."

"I don't sleep much anymore; it doesn't make a difference to me if I'm in a bed or on the floor," He admitted, aware of how ungrateful he seemed to sound. Elena didn't have to do anything for him, but yet she was. He shouldn't be acting like a complete dick.

He was expecting her to snap at him but instead she seemed to do the exact opposite. "I don't sleep much anymore either, truthfully. I love Damon, don't get me wrong, but sometimes it's a little crazy. I was told when I first became a vampire that only in the beginning would my emotions be heightened, but I think they were wrong. I might just be over-emotional in general, but I'm not sure my emotions were this horrible when I was still human."

"I wish I could tell you my story, honestly," Stiles said, regretting his stubbornness to let people in. Despite the fact that he barely knew Elena, he could feel some sort of connection with her. She seemed to understand him better than anyone at the moment.

"Well, you could start by telling me how much you know about the supernatural," She suggested, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Stiles heartbeat went up in sheer surprise at the question and Elena laughed. "You didn't seem scared shitless earlier today like any other human would've been. You weren't faking your confidence, either. I think you know more about the supernatural than you're willing to admit."

"I've picked up a few things along the way," Stiles retorted, leaving Elena a little more than intrigued.

"You're not planning on telling me, are you?"

"I'm sure you'll figure things out eventually," He responded, laying his head back onto the floor.

Elena could sense the tone of finality and realized that despite his claims of not being able to sleep, his body must've been fighting against him. As she stood up to leave, she couldn't help but peak in the window and notice just how exhausted he looked. Before he could say another word, she flashed up the stairs, yanked a pillow and blanket off one of the spare beds, and flashed back down the stairs.

"Here," She said, pushing the pillow and blanket through the small window. Stiles slowly pushed himself up off the ground and grabbed the objects out of her hands. He still couldn't understand why she was being so nice to him. She had no reason to trust him, just as he had no reason to trust her, yet here she was telling him a life story about herself.

"Thanks," He said the word slowly and sunk back onto the floor, wrapping the blanket around his shivering body. Elena nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight…" She trailed off, realizing she had no idea what this human's name was.

"Stiles," He finished. "My name is Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles. Goodnight, Stiles," She gave him another smile before flashing up the stairs, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts. The last thing he thought of before his body demanded sleep was Lydia, and then everything went black.

…

The Oni were ripping Isaac apart and Allison knew this was the only way to save him. She had one shot. As the arrow landed in the Oni's chest, everybody stopped and stared. Staring had been a mistake though because as soon as the Oni was killed, another one appeared out of thin air and stabbed her in the chest. The anguish on everyone's faces was visible and the minute that sword ripped through her chest, Stiles woke in a sweat. He hadn't even been there during her death, and thanks to him, neither had Lydia. He was being tortured with images of her death and he genuinely couldn't imagine having to see it in person. Dreaming about it night after night was one thing, but having to see it was something entirely different; all he knew was that she had died in Scott's arms.

"Stiles, you awake?" A voice called down the stairs.

Stiles pushed the blanket off himself and stood up and stretched his arms behind his head. Elena came skipping to the door and flashed him a grin before opening up the door.

"Bonnie's here," She explained, seeing his confused expression. He nodded his head and folded up the blanket before laying it back down on the floor.

"Damon's up there, too but I'll try my best to tame him," Elena promised, gesturing for him to follow her up the stairs. As they made their way upstairs, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He didn't know what the hell this Bonnie chick was and he sure as hell wasn't looking forward to meeting up with Damon again.

"This is Stiles," Elena said as soon as they had reached the top step. Damon stood his ground, looking just as cocky as he had the night prior. A girl with short dark hair stood near the entrance, looking him over with a blank look.

"This is Bonnie," Elena said, this time to Stiles who was still standing close to the stairs. "Come on, she won't bite."

"No, but I might," Damon commented, flashing a smug grin in his direction. Stiles simply rolled his eyes.

Bonnie moved forward until she was standing directly in front of him. She made a face before asking him to sit down. He complied and she took a seat next to him. She grabbed a small knife off the table and quickly cut into his palm.

"Ouch, what the hell was that?" He asked, giving her an annoyed look. She sighed and dipped a q-tip into the blood before giving him a vial of something for him to drink.

"I'm not drinking that," He protested, pushing it away. Why the hell would he trust them with a drink that could possibly be poison or god only knows what else?

Bonnie shrugged. "It's vampire blood. It should heal you, but if you don't want it, that's fine. I wouldn't drink it either."

Stiles nodded his head and watched as she chanted something, watching the q-tip with his blood float into the air. Bonnie kept chanting and after a few seconds, it came crashing down, Bonnie falling as well. Elena flashed over to help her friend up and Stiles looked around, unsure of what had just happened.

"Well?" Damon asked expectantly. Bonnie shot him a dirty look before glancing over at Stiles.

"His blood isn't completely human. It's almost as if he was infected by something. All traces of that infection seem to be gone; however, the after-effects seem to be permanent."

Everyone in the room looked over at Stiles and he rubbed his neck. "What do you mean by after-effects?"

Bonnie's expression softened at his confusion. "You're able to resist compulsion, you're able to resist the bite of a vampire, and there's a lot more that I'm not comfortable saying in front of Damon. I know he won't hesitate to try and kill you the first chance he gets."

"Awh, Judgy, that's no fair. I didn't kill him last night like I could've," Damon pointed out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you won't try again. As far as I can tell, he's completely harmless to you both. He's not going to hurt you."

Elena gave her a tight-lipped smile before nodding her head. "Thank you, Bon. I'll call you later." As Elena escorted Bonnie to the door, Stiles was left alone in the room with Damon. Damon stared at him, unsure of how he felt. He wasn't sure if he should feel threatened or not.

At that moment, a blonde haired girl burst through the door, a huge smile on her face. Elena grinned and hugged her. "Awh, Care, hey!"

"Damon said he was going to be out with Enzo today and apparently you needed a babysitter? He didn't explain much, but oh…" She trailed off, her eyes finally meeting Stiles's.

"I'll see you later," Damon said, kissing Elena before leaving, quickly shutting the door on his way out.

"Who's this?" The blondie asked, her eyes never leaving Stiles's.

"This is Stiles. Enzo and Damon found him last night and according to Bonnie, he's able to resist compulsion and the bite of a vampire," Elena quickly explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's not surprising, honestly. This _is _Mystic Falls."

Stiles almost did a double-take at the way they spoke of Mystic Falls; he and his friends spoke of Beacon Hills the exact same way. Apparently Beacon Hills wasn't the only supernatural magnet.

"Stiles, this is Caroline. She's a little hard to take at first, but you'll grow to like her," Elena introduced, smiling at the end.

Caroline allowed herself to smile at him before sitting down on the seat next to him. Elena took a seat on the other end, leaving Stiles squished in between two vampires. He could've laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation; if it wasn't werewolves he was surrounded by, of course it was vampires.

"So where are you from?" Caroline asked, attempting to make small talk.

"California. I left days ago and somehow ended up here."

"Well, do you like it here?"

"Care!" Elena scolded, smacking her, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"I spent last night sleeping in the cellar because apparently I seemed threatening. I haven't exactly seen much of this town," Stiles said, allowing the bitterness to show through. He didn't want to be here anymore. Even if Elena and Caroline were being decent to him, he wasn't sure how long it would last. He knew absolutely nothing about vampires and all he wanted in that moment was to return home.

"Oh, Elena! We should take him around Mystic Falls!" Caroline squealed, standing up and clapping her hands together.

Elena smiled and nodded. "Yeah, what Damon doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, but it might hurt me," Stiles protested. Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, hauling him up off the seat. The girls grabbed Stiles and pulled him towards to the door, grinning at each other.

"You can do the honors of opening the door. Go ahead and get the first breath of Mystic Falls."

Stiles frowned but did what Caroline said nonetheless. He pushed open the door and nearly had a heart attack at the man who stood there.

"Stilinski?"


End file.
